Forever Yours
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Breaking her heart was the last thing on Jacob's mind, but secrets have a funny way of doing that.
1. Chapter 1

Yep, I am now a Twilight Fanfic author. I went and saw Breaking Dawn today and I had to write about Jacob and Renesmee. They just stuck in my head.

* * *

><p>I was a miracle child, or so my mother and father always told me. Most of the time I found that hard to believe; I wasn't anything special. I lived with a family of vampires who were way more beautiful than I was and I was in love with my best friend who obviously didn't feel the same.<p>

Speaking of being in love with my best friend, I was sitting in between his legs and leaning against his chest. We were sitting on the beach with the rest of the pack and their imprints, waiting for the bonfire to begin. The rest of my family was hovering about, being vampires and such.

"Are you sure that you're not in love yet?" Kim asked, throwing sand our way from her spot on Jared's lap.

I rolled my eyes and cuddled back into Jake. I used to get so worked up when someone mentioned anything about our love life but I had grown used to their teasing by now. What with the pack taking every jab at us they could.

"I think that they're just fine with how they are right now. Renesmee is still technically six years old," my father shouted over to us from his spot down the beach.

I hated it when they pointed out my age, I couldn't help that I had rapid growth skills. I was just a badass like that. "Thanks for that dad! You always know how to make me feel better!"

I heard my mother start to reprimand him as Emmet's bellow of laughter was heard. I loved my family so much, even if they did make everything completely awkward and complicated most of the time. I mean, with a family as large as mine, it was hard for them not to.

"Hey, do you want to walk along the shore with me?" Jake whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I shook myself and nodded to him. Then I stood up and held out a hand to help him to his feet. He rolled his eyes but took it in his anyway. Once he got up I expected him to drop it but instead he kept a firm grip on it. Letting our hands swing slightly between us as we took off down the beach.

When we left the hearing range of everyone I looked up at Jake and asked, "Why did you ask me to walk with you? We usually just sit by the fire with everyone else."

He took a deep breath and sat on a piece of drift wood. I frowned and walked over to crouch in front of him. I placed one of my hands on his knee and the other one on his cheek. I tilted his face up so he would look in my eyes and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" I smiled. "I won't tell anyone about it."

He gave me a shy smile in return and said, "I don't have to worry about you telling anyone about it, everyone else already knows."

I felt my heart give a painful squeeze; he had a secret that everyone else knew but me? I was supposed to be his best friend and he was keeping secrets from me. I stood up and started walking back to the bonfire and everyone else.

Jake was pretty fast so he caught up with me before I had even moved three feet. He caught my wrist in his hands and I tried to ignore the tingles I got from it. I let him turn me around and cup my face in his hands.

"Nes, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing my cheekbones with his rough thumbs. "Talk to me."

I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. I didn't want to say anything that I would regret. I let my breath out slowly and forced out, "Jake, please let me go. Go tell your secrets to someone else because apparently we're not best friends anymore."

I tore myself out of his grip and ran with all of my speed back to the bonfire. I stopped when I got to my parents and said, "I want to go home. I don't want to be here right now, please daddy."

My father's eyes softened and he threw me on his back. After a nod to Sam and Emily he started running back home. Once we made it to the house he slide me off of his back, keeping a firm grip on my shoulders and he looked me in the eyes.

"What happened, babydoll?" He asked, rubbing his thumbs up and down my arms, trying to calm me down.

I tried to see him through my pouring tears but it was impossible so I just said, "He kept a secret from me and it just broke my heart into pieces. I don't know why it bothered me so much but it did."

Something in my father changed in that moment and his eyes became slightly tortured. I was afraid to ask why so I just stood there looking up at him and waiting for him to talk to me. He shook his head, like he was trying to clear it, then he began to talk again.

"That's something that I'm going to leave him to explain to you at another time. Right now we have some explaining to do," he said, looking behind me at my now arriving mother.

I sighed and walked up the steps to my room. The cottage had gotten some work done on it and now there were two floors. Just thought I would throw that it there.

I heard my mother exchange words with my dad at the bottom of the steps then zip up to my room and knock on the door. I rolled over onto my side and said for her to come in. She walked inside and shut the door, I automatically knew that she put up a shield because I heard my father growl about it downstairs.

"Do you want to tell me what you and Jake were arguing about? Or do I have to get your father to pick through your mind?" She asked, sitting down on my bed beside of me.

"He's keeping secrets from me, mommy. I don't know why it messes with me so much but it hurts so badly. It's like a hole's forming in my heart," I whimpered, new tears falling down my cheeks.

She gave me a sympathetic smile and wrapped her arms around me. When she let me go she brushed some of my curls out of my face and said, "I know everything is really painful and real right now so I'm not going to try and tell you its not. But I am going to tell you that it will get better and easier, I'm sure Jake has his reasons for doing this."

I nodded and hid my face in her neck. I knew that I was soaking her cashmere sweater but she wasn't pushing me away, I just hoped Alice didn't get too mad about it. I mean, it could shrink it and that would be bad.

I whimpered again and sensed eyes on me. When I looked and saw Jake standing in the doorway with a pained look on his face. I sucked in a deep breath and told mom to leave. She nodded at us and punched Jacob as she walked out.

"At least I didn't break my hand this time," she shouted back at us as she ran down the steps. I could hear my father laughing in the distance.

"Nessie, we need to talk about some stuff," he said, sitting in front of me and taking my hands in his.

* * *

><p>If you liked, review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Looking into those big brown eyes I felt my own fill up with tears again. I wanted to be with him so damn much, but I couldn't explain why I felt so pulled to him all of the time. The way his fingers were rubbing circles into my palms was making me slightly dizzy.

"What do we need to talk about? Is it another secret that you haven't told me?" I asked, looking away from him. I couldn't bear to look at his perfection anymore.

"Nessie, it's not like that. It isn't my choice to tell you this secret or not," Jake said. "I wanted to tell you forever ago but other people thought it'd be a better decision to wait and I sort of agree with them. I want you to live your life and not feel responsible for me."

I tried to figure out what he was saying but I was horribly lost. How could his secret change my life? I mean, it didn't have anything to do with me, did it? I locked eyes with him and sent him one thought.

_Who is she?_

"Huh?" Yep, he had a certain way with words, didn't he? "What do you mean, who is she? What are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath and said the words that tore another hole in my heart, "The one that you're in love with and trying to break it to me. I'm talking about the one that you're probably going to leave me for; the perfect one. I understand, falling in love…gets complicated and you can't help who it is."

He tugged on my hands until I looked up at him. His chocolate eyes were shining and I didn't know what to say. He, on other hand, knew what he wanted to say. "Do you remember when I told you about Imprinting? I told you about how some of the pack had already done it."

Whatever was holding my heart together broke apart when he mentioned Imprinting. He had another girl that he had Imprinted on; I stood no chance with him. I was doomed to become exactly like Leah and I didn't want that. No, I wanted Jacob but the chances were slowly diminishing for me.

"Nessie, please say something. Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?" Jake asked, moving his amrs to behind my back, cradling me.

I felt tears spring to my eyes when I thought about all of the nights we had spent like this, him holding me close. I knew that he only thought of me as a child, the little girl he babysat and changed her diapers, but I had fooled myself into thinking that he felt the same way I did.

"No, I'm not okay. I want to know the truth and I want to know it right now, Jacob Black. You better not lie to me or God help you," I said, sitting up straight and blinking the tears out of my eyes.

He looked at me and flashed me that grin that made it hard to breathe. Then he said, "Nes, think hard, have you ever saw me with any other girl? Have I ever even talked to other girls that weren't in the pack or a Cullen?"

I thought back to it and I never had. He'd never brought a girl home or even went on a date with one that I could ever remember. No, it wasn't possible…Was it?

"Jake, are you gay?" I asked, tugging my sleeves down over my shaking hands. "Because you can tell me if you are."

His eyes became huge and he spluttered, "What? No, I'm not gay! I'm completely straight, I like girls. I do not dudes, not at all."

I heard my father's laughter booming from downstairs followed by my mother's bell like tinkering. They sounded so in love and I wanted and envied that so much. It sucked being around happy people in love all the time when the one you wanted to be with didn't feel the same.

"Then why haven't you ever brought any other girls home, Jake? Are you keeping them a secret?" I asked, casting my eyes back down again.

He let loose a breath and he said, "I can't tell you yet, but I promise as soon as I can I will. Do you trust me, Nessie?"

I answered without thinking about it, "With everything that I am. Why?"

He gripped my hands tightly in his and said, "I'll tell you everything but I have to get permission from some people. Give me a week and if I don't tell you by then you have my permission to hate me for the rest of your life."

I stared at him. "There's no way I could ever hate you. Ask my mother, there's no possible way to hate you, you're too damn loveable. Unless you count my father, pretty sure he hates you."

"You're right; I think he still hates me. But at least he's worn down to let me be in his house and around you, that's a big step for us. It used to be pretty nasty," Jake said, rubbing the back of his head.

It was weird to think about Jake and my mother's past. He was the only guy she ever kissed, except my father of course. Jake used to be completely in love with her, recklessly so. I couldn't help but wonder if the other girl on Jake's mind was her.

"God no Renesmee, that is definitely not what his problem is. He'd be dead if it was," my father's voice said from downstairs.

"What's going on? What are you thinking?" Jake asked, drawing my attention back into the room. "I missed something, didn't I?"

_I thought that you were still in love with my mother and it was creepy. Dad shot that thought to death though_, I thought to him.

"Oh, yeah that's not it at all. The girl I'm talking about is my Imprint, that can't be your mother. She's married to Edward Fangstein downstairs, that wouldn't be possible," he said, smiling at the floor.

I gave him an exasperated look and said, "Jacob, you have exactly one week to explain everything to me. If you don't, I'm going to take full advantage of the hating you for the rest of our lives thing."

"Well we're both going to live for a long time so I'd better start getting my permission," he said jumping up and kissing the top of my head. "Love you, Nessie."

I smiled and hugged him. Was it a bad thing that I secretly hoped I was his Imprint?

* * *

><p>I love all of you that reviewed, story alerted, and favorited this story. Thank you so much :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I ended up making Jake stay with me until I fell asleep that night. With his heart beating steadily under my ear I was out like a light. I woke up disoriented the next morning and I was freezing. With my space heater I didn't need any covers but when he left, well that was a different story.

I rolled out of bed and walked over to my bathroom. I showered and got dressed, curled my hair into its natural ringlets. I put on smokey eye shadow and the rest of my make up before going downstairs to get a ride to school.

Mom was sitting on dad's lap at the table and they were reading the newspaper. I watched them and hoped that one day I would fall in love with someone and end up like them. It was one of my secret wishes that I kept from Jake, only dad knew and I had him sworn to secrecy. But I had a feeling that he had told mom about it.

"Morning, Nessie. How did you and Jake sleep last night?" Mom asked without turning around. "You know we don't like it when he sleeps over without our permission."

I felt my cheeks heating up and I looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry, it was a rough night and I needed him. We didn't do anything, I'm sure you heard everything that happened."

Dad nodded and said, "Yes and I heard your thoughts all night, that's what's keeping you safe. Well that and the fact that you asked if he was gay, that was a nice moment."

I laughed and started jumping up and down when I heard the familiar crunch of gravel outside. Jake was outside in his Rabbit waiting on me. That car was older than I was, not that that was a hard that to be.

I kissed my dad on the cheek and said, "Please refrain from reading my mind one day you might find something you don't want to hear. Curiosity killed the cat, remember?"

My mother laughed and I kissed her cheek too. "I don't blame her, Edward; you have no right to snoop through her thoughts. There will be a punishment for that later on today."

I gagged and grabbed my backpack. "Can you guys restrain from talking like that until I get off of the premises? It's disgusting, seriously."

They laughed as I shut the door and ran out to Jacob. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close. He laughed and pulled me off the ground and up closer to him, twirling me around in the air. We couldn't hug like normal people; no we always hugged like this.

"I missed you," I said as he put me back down on my feet. "Did you figure out how to tell me your secret yet?"

He rolled his eyes and threw my backpack over his shoulder. He took my hand in his and walked me to his car. I didn't get to open the door; he was always faster than I was so I just smiled and slipped inside, placing my backpack on my lap.

"No, but I promise that you'll be the first one to know when I do. What was the freak out that you had earlier in your house?" Jake asked, taking my hand in his as we drove to school.

"Way to change the subject there Jake, but mom and dad started with the whole sex with each other thing and it was creepy," I said, shivering to prove my point.

He returned my shiver. Then he looked at me and smiled, "That's gross, I don't want to think about it."

I nodded and saw that we were coming up on the school. "Are you going to pick me up after school?" I asked putting my backpack on my shoulder.

"Yeah, then we'll go by Sam's. Emily's been dying to see you, something about picking out nursery room colors. That's more you, Kim, and Rachel's department," Jake said, letting go of my hand.

I nodded and got out of the car. I watched the Rabbit disappear in the distance and once it was gone I walked into the school. I met up with Carson and Alyssa on my way inside and they seemed giddy.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked, throwing my stuff into my locker and grabbing my French book.

"The Winter Formal is coming up and word on the street is Lex wants to ask you to go with him," Carson squealed.

Lex Kingsley was the school heartthrob. He was all state in every possible sport, captain of the debate team, and student council president. He slept with a different girl every night and came back for more the next day. He was the exact opposite of my type but it was almost impossible to tell him that.

"Why aren't you as excited as we are?" Carson asked as we walked into French. "Out of all of the girls in school he wants to go to the dance with you. Isn't that awesome?"

I shook my head and said, "He's slept his way through the entire senior class and now he's moving down to the juniors. I don't exactly find that appealing, believe it or not. I want my first time to be with someone special and I want to remember it, not pray to forget it."

"And you want it to be with Jacob," Lucas said, sitting in the seat behind me, "What with you being completely in love with him and whatnot."

I rolled my eyes. Lucas was one of my other best friends along with Carson and Alyssa. We'd dated briefly sophomore year but I thought that it was too weird and we broke up. He hadn't exactly gotten over me yet, much to Carson's displeasure.

"Will you shut up about Jake, please? I don't want everyone to know about it," I hissed, hiding my face in my book.

"Most of them don't even know who he is, much less that you love him. Calm yourself," Alyssa said, squeezing my hand.

I looked up from my book and saw Carson and Alyssa staring in shock at something behind me. When I looked, Lex was standing there with his hands in his pockets. He looked every part of a model but it didn't affect me, my heart belonged to another.

"Yes Lex, can I help you?" I asked, crossing my leg in annoyance.

"Can we talk in private, Ren?" He asked, giving me a crooked grin.

I let out a sigh and nodded my head. We walked out of the room and into the hallway. He took a deep breath and spit out, "Will you go to Winter Formal with me?"

I looked at him and could read how nervous he was. What was that even about? Guys like him didn't get nervous about anything, ever. Especially when they talk to girls like me.

"I don't know anything about you, why would I go to the dance with you?" I asked, sliding my hands into my back pockets. "For all I know you could be a rapist or a murderer."

"Give me your number and I'll text you. Let's fix that not knowing me problem, shall we?" He said, whipping out his phone and almost dropping it in his nervousness. "And as for the rapist/murderer thing, I'm not. Just ask my parole officer."

I laughed and said, "Okay, but I make no promises that I'm going to say yes." I typed my number into his phone and handed it back to him. "You understand that, right?"

He nodded and hugged me briefly. Then he pushed open the door to French and we walked in just as the bell rang. I couldn't get Jake and his Imprint off of my mind. Maybe getting to know Lex wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

><p>In my mind the guy who Lex looks the most like is Sterling Beaumon. Google him and see, oh yeah, and review :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in my last period chemistry class when my phone started to vibrate. I looked down and saw that it was Jacob.

_I'm waiting for you outside :)_

I couldn't hold back my smile when I read it. I really loved that boy, even if he possibly didn't love me back. I let out a huff of breath and waited impatiently for the bell to ring. Once it did I all but ran out to Jake. I jumped into his Rabbit and we were off to Sam and Emily's.

I loved their little house; it looked like it had jumped off the pages of a story book. Jared and Kim were sitting on the front porch with their daughter, Lily sitting in Kim's lap. I walked up to them and Lily dove for my arms. I put her on my hip and continued to walk into the house.

Lily was a gorgeous little girl and Jared was already freaking out about her future. He was going to have gray hairs by the time she was twelve if he kept worrying like he was. Kim would just smile and wave; she loved how protective of Lily he was.

Emily was standing in the empty room that they were making for her daughter, Hunter. Sam was dead set on that name even if it wasn't a boy. It took a little bit of swaying but she finally agreed to it. As long as it made Sam happy she was happy.

She was holding a can of paint and there were three others around her feet. I slide Lily up my hip a bit and walked inside. I saw Seth and Embry on the other side of her fighting with paint rollers Star Wars style. I laughed and rolled my eyes at their antics.

"Hey Nessie! You want to play?" Embry called over to me. "Lily can play with us too, we'll be careful, won't we Seth?"

Seth smiled and nodded his head rapidly. Out of all of the pack I was closet to these two, I mean other than Jacob of course. They were my brothers and that was all there was to it.

I sat Lily down on her feet and took her chubby little hand in mine. "We're going to go beat them up. You ready?" I handed her a paint roller and let her at it.

She ran at Embry and started to hit his knees and legs. I smiled at them and started to take Seth on. He was taller than me and a lot bigger so it was sort of tough to get any hits in. Our handles kept hitting each other and paint was flying everywhere as all four of us fought.

By the time we were done all of us were covered in paint as was Emily, Jacob, and the room. I was afraid that Emily was going to be mad but she just looked at the walls and smiled.

"They're perfect. I couldn't have painted them any better myself," she said, then she placed a hand on her stomach and said, "Ahh, there's a sharp pain in my stomach and-" A big gush of water hit the floor and everything happened in slow motion.

Jake had her in his arms and he was running into the living room where Sam was. He handed her off to him; Sam took her out to the car. Jake, Embry, Seth and I all crammed into his Rabbit with Lily sitting on my lap. It was an insanely tight fit and I was practically on Jake's lap as he drove, not the safest thing in the world but we all made it to the hospital in one piece.

I shifted Lily over to Embry and took out my cell. I dialed in my parents' number and waited for an answer. Eventually it went to voicemail. I tried Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice and they all went to voicemail too.

Eventually I tried Grandpa Carlisle and he answered, "What's wrong, Renesmee? You sound out of breath."

"Emily went into labor and I can't get anyone else on their phones. Can you tell mom and dad that I'll either crash at Kim and Jared's or at Jake's? I would greatly appreciate it," I said, leaning back onto Jake.

"Yes, tell Emily I said good luck. I love you Nes," he said and the line went dead. Carlisle was never one for long conversations over the phone.

I slid my phone into my back pocket and pushed Jake down into one of the chairs. I sat in his lap and lay my head back. I was really tired but I couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Apparently I did though because I suddenly felt someone grab my hand in theirs. When I opened my eyes I saw that Jake was asleep and it was Seth's hand in mine. I gave him a look and he pulled me into a corner of the hospital where no one could hear us.

"What's wrong Seth? Why did you wake me up?" I asked, leaning against the wall behind me and instantly missing Jake's warmth.

"I feel this crazy pull towards the delivery room where Sam and Emily are and I don't understand why. Can you help me? Please," Seth begged.

I nodded and asked, "Has Emily delivered yet? Because if she had I think I know what's going on. I honestly think that you know too you're just too scared to admit it."

Suddenly the doctor came out and we ran up to him. "She had a beautiful baby girl. Hunter Willow Uley. Do you want to go see her, seeing as you're the only three awake?"

I gave him a puzzled look until I felt familiar hands circle my waist and knew that Jake was behind me. We nodded and Seth never dropped my hand as we made our way into the back where Emily and Sam were waiting.

When we made it to the glass, Sam held Hunter up and I felt Seth drop my hand. I saw him press both of his hands up against the glass and lock eyes with the sleepy infant. I felt Jake's hands tighten on my hips and I knew what was going on.

Seth just Imprinted on Sam's daughter. Aw shit, all hell was going to break loose soon and I knew it. I backed into Jacob and waited for the angry Sam to storm out to us.

He laid the baby back in Emily's arms and whispered some words to her before he came outside to us. Before he could get close to Seth I threw myself in front of him.

"You can't touch him; he didn't go anything to anyone. He can't help it," I said, getting as close to Seth as I could.

I saw Sam try and push me away but his fingers couldn't touch me. I looked down at them with a puzzled expression then looked at Sam and asked, "What's going on?"

He growled at me and said, "I don't think that Seth's the only one with an Imprint here." Then he stalked back into the room and closed the curtain on the window.

I felt Seth relax behind me as he wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you so much, Nessie. I thought he was going to completely kill me. I can't help that I Imprinted on her, but she's just… she's everything."

I ignored him and locked eyes with Jake. He definitely had some explaining to do.

* * *

><p>I absolutely adored writing this chapter. It just seemed to fit in with the dynamic of the pack so well that I was proud of myself.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Seth, we're going to go. I'm sure that Jared and Kim will give you a ride back home," I said, taking Jake's hand in mine.

"I'm not going to move from here. I'm going to talk to Sam and try to get him to be okay with this," Seth said, not moving from his spot against the glass. "She's worth it."

I nodded and pulled Jake out into the waiting room with me. Before we left I woke up Embry and told him about the Imprint. He smiled and said he would wake everyone up so we could leave. I nodded and kissed the top of his head.

Once we were in the parking lot I turned to Jacob and had to shout to be heard above the wind, "Tell me the truth, Jacob Black! Why couldn't Sam touch me?"

I saw him flinch before he shouted back, "I can't tell you. I made a promise that I wouldn't. You're not ready to know about it yet."

"If you care about me at all you'll tell me. I can't do this anymore! You don't keep secrets from your best friend!" I shouted, tears welling up in my eyes.

I saw him struggling with his words. He wanted to tell me but something was keeping him from doing it. "I can't do that, Nessie. I want to, God I do, but I can't. I don't want to hurt you!"

The tears fell as I said, "How is this not hurting me? You're lying to me. I deserve to know the truth, dammit!"

"I know you do, Nes. I want to tell you but I can't," he said.

There was a clap of thunder and the clouds opened up. Rain started falling and we were both quickly soaked. The shirt I was wearing wasn't exactly meant to be worn when it was wet but that was the last thing on my mind as I locked eyes with Jake again.

"Why can't you tell me? Is it something that bad?" I asked. Then it hit me, he was in love with another girl. He was going to stop being with me as much as he was and start being with her.

"No, it's something amazing. She's amazing, I just can't tell you about it yet," he said, smiling to himself slightly.

I couldn't stand there and listen to him talk about his perfect girl anymore. I had to get out of here so I started running. I wasn't running at vampire speed but I was still going pretty fast. I tried to block out the sounds of Jake shouting my name as he ran behind me but it was impossible.

I ran into the woods and started to run with all of my speed. The only way Jake could catch up with me now was if he was in wolf form. I doubted he would do that just to catch up to me so I kept running. Soon enough I was behind my house and I could see my mother and father sitting in the kitchen with Rose and Emmett and they were all laughing.

I didn't think I could handle that so I ran to the main house. I saw Jasper sitting in the living room watching something on the flat screen with Carlisle. That I could handle, I would just spend the night in the main house tonight.

I walked inside and was met with Alice opening the door up for me. "Why are you all wet? Are you crying?"

"Aunt Ali, can I talk to you? I really need you," I whimpered. I hadn't actually referred to her as Aunt since I was really small.

She must have realized that because she took my hand in hers and we ran up to her and Jasper's room. She gave me some dry clothes and after I changed I sat crossed legged on her bed as she pulled my wet hair back into a French braid.

The door pushed open and I saw Rose walking inside with mom and Esme behind her. I smiled and felt an instant emotion change. "Jasper, leave my emotions alone!"

"Sorry Nes, you're killing me though," he murmured from downstairs. "I'll stop. Emmett, get off of me."

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about what could be happening down there with them. They were completely insane so there was no telling. I heard my father join in and the door slam.

"Tell us what happened," Rose said, pulling my legs into her lap. "Start from the beginning."

I sighed and began, "Emily went into labor and I went to the hospital with Jake, Seth, and Embry. We were waiting for the baby and when the doctor came out and only Seth, Jake and I were awake so we went back to see her. It turns out that Seth Imprinted on Hunter and Sam didn't take that too well. He came out to beat Seth but I threw myself in front of him.

"Sam couldn't touch me so he growled and went back into the room with Emily and Hunter. He said something about Imprints so I took Jake outside to talk and we ended up getting into a huge fight. He's Imprinted on another girl and I love him. It hurts so much," I finished my story and felt the tears falling down my face.

"That mutt has some explaining to do," Rose said, popping her knuckles loudly. "No one hurts my Nessie and gets away with it."

"Down killer, it's more complicated than you know. I need to go talk with Edward," mom said. Then she looked at Esme and said, "You know, keep them under control until I get back please."

She nodded and took both of my hands in hers. "I know it hurts right now but it's going to get better I promise. Broken hearts are a part of life, they make you stronger. They're kind of like bones, I suppose, every break makes them stronger. That way when you find the one you're supposed to be with and you fight, it won't break your heart as much."

I nodded my head at her. She always knew exactly what to say and I envied her for that. She was the best at giving advice. I couldn't help but hug her tightly; she just had that effect on people.

When I pulled back I saw Alice staring off into space. She must be having a vision and I knew better than to try and snap her out of it. Once the glaze on her eyes cleared she looked at us.

"Edward and Bella are coming back. They're going to do something and I can't see what so that means it's probably about Nessie," she said.

They all nodded. Soon enough I heard footsteps outside and I recognized one pair automatically. Jacob was outside with them. I stood up and ran downstairs before the others could stop me. I didn't count on Emmett and Jasper being there to stop me too.

Emmett grabbed one arm and Jasper grabbed the other. "You need to come with us and let them talk. Don't you bite me, that's not nice. Ow!"

Emmett wasn't a big fan of me biting him I figured out, so I kept doing it. By the time they had me locked in a room he stuck Jasper closest to me and he stood by the door. "She's going to bite you now. I'm not a damn chew toy."

"That's not what Rose says," I said with a smile.

Jasper gave me a high five and Emmett just stared at me. Then he broke into a huge grin. "We've taught you so well. I'm so proud."

I smiled and tried to listen to the conversation happening outside. I guess dad realized it because mom threw up one of her shields and everything was muted to my ears. That wasn't good.

* * *

><p>I rewrote this chapter twice before I got it the way I wanted it. This was the final product, I hope you like it.<p>

Reviews make me smile and who doesn't like to smile?


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at Jasper and asked, "Why are they keeping secrets from me? Do they think that I'm stupid or something and don't know they're doing it?"

He gave me a sympathetic smile and touched my shoulder. "Edward and Bella think that they're doing what's best for you. Some things just don't need to be talked about until you're a certain age. But apparently others had different ideas."

I didn't know what he was talking about but I nodded my head anyway. Then I looked over and saw that Emmett was looking out the window just past my head. He had trouble making eye contact with me and keeping secrets. We had this bond that made him always tell me the truth, I honestly don't understand it, it sort of just happens.

I felt my eyes filling when I asked, "It's about Jacob's Imprint isn't it? He's going to tell me that it's another girl and he's leaving me to be with her. She's probably prettier than me and more fun to be around. She's everything that he's ever wanted and I was an idiot to think that that girl could possibly be me."

Emmett was at my feet holding my face in his hands. "You listen to me right now, little girl. You're amazing and if he can't see that then he's the idiot. You deserve someone who knows everything about you and loves every part of you."

The tears broke free and started to travel down my cheeks. I threw my arms around Emmett and cried into his neck. I felt Jasper's hand on my back rubbing comforting circles into it and trying to bend my emotions. I felt him give up when he realized how many of them there were swirling around inside.

"Aww look at you two being good little unkies! Well the mutt wants to see Nessie outside," Rose said walking into the room and standing against the wall.

I let go of Emmett and stood up. They all gave me reassuring smiles as I made my way down the stairs. I saw my father standing at the foot of the steps so I stopped and stood in front of him.

"Nes, I need you to know that we did this to keep you safe and happy. I don't want you to hate your mother and me," he said, kissing the top of my head before running up the stairs with mom on his heels.

Jake was standing outside the door. He was leaning against one of the house supports waiting for me. I took a deep breath and walked out to meet him.

"Nessie, you look like you're walking out to your execution," he said, giving me a crooked smile. "I don't bite. But I make no promises about you."

I didn't laugh at his joke I just said what had been on my mind for a really long time. "Who is she?"

He closed his eye and took a deep breath, "Come with me and I promise everything will start to make sense. But you have to trust me, you still do don't you?"

I blew a big gush of breath out of my mouth and locked eyes with him. "Until you give me a reason not too, I will always trust you. You're one of the only people that I trust in the whole world."

He gave me a smile that was full of guilt. I tried to ignore it as I took his big hand in mine and walked with him into the forest. Once we were out of my family's hearing range he sat me on a stump and started to pace in front of me.

"Nessie, I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted it to be the perfect time and not be complicated, but apparently Sam had other ideas," he said, running his hand through his hair. "Well, I guess I should start by saying that I have Imprinted on someone."

It felt like he threw a dagger at me and I felt my breathing quicken slightly. When he tried to touch me I flinched away from him. "Go on with your story. Who's the girl you're Imprinted with?"

"I was her babysitter for the first part of her life and then I became her best friend. We're still in that best friend stage and I don't want to be there anymore. Nes, you're my Imprint," he said, locking eyes with me.

I felt like he knocked all of the air out of my lungs. I stared up at him and waited for him to say that he wasn't being serious but that moment didn't come. He just stood there with those big brown eyes trained on mine.

I finally found my voice and rasped out, "What the hell are you talking about? How am I your Imprint? Wouldn't I have found out by now?"

He sat on the ground in front of me and took my hand in his. "You're my Imprint but I kept it a secret from you for a lot of reasons. I wanted you to live your life without the burden of being in love with someone that you didn't have a choice about loving. You're parents agreed with me so I didn't tell you about it; I was just there for you when you needed me."

I tore my hand out of his and jumped to my feet. "Who the Hell do you think you are to try and decide what's good for me? I can make my own decisions about my life and what I do with it!"

He stood up with me and said, "I know that, you're very stubborn about a lot of things, Nes. I just wanted you to be happy with your life and not have to worry about me."

"Well I'm not happy with my life. I'm heartbroken because my best friend kept the biggest damn secret possible from me. How could you?" I asked, pretty much sobbing by this point.

I saw the sadness in his eyes when he whimpered, "I thought that this was what was best for you and I only wanted what was best for you."

"How is it best for me to be in love with my best friend for as long as I can remember and feel like a total loser because he kept it a secret that he felt the same way. I told you everything, every little secret that I had you knew about. You kept the biggest one possible from me," I said, not even bothering to wipe my eyes.

"Nessie, I didn't want this to happen. I wanted this to be perfect and for us to be in love and for everything to be completely perfect," Jacob tried to reason with me.

"That's the thing about fantasies, they have a funny way of not turning out the way you want them to," I said and ran towards my house.

Rose, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, mom, and dad were standing on the porch waiting for me to come back. When they caught a glance at my teary face, I saw dad, Emmett, and Jasper run off into the forest. I couldn't make myself yell at them to stop, I just brushed past the rest of them and walked to my room. Once I was safely inside, I found my phone through my tears and clicked on Lex's number.

I sent: _I would love to go to the dance with you._

* * *

><p><em>Yep, Drama-Rama is on the horizon. I thought I uploaded this already so it's sort of late so I apologize. Review anyways?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

I heard a knock on my door but I just ignored it and cried into my pillow. This was what I always wanted but why did it hurt so much. I always wanted Jake but now that I had him I couldn't be happy about it because of all of the lies that led us to where we are.

I heard the door click softly and my bed sagged slightly with someone's weight. I looked behind me and saw mom sitting there. She looked completely heartbroken but I couldn't feel sorry for her, she knew about this.

"Why did you think it would be a good idea to keep this a secret from me?" I asked, sitting up and pulling my knees to my chest.

She sighed and took my hand in hers. "Honey, we're new at this parenting stuff, your father and I. We didn't want you to feel locked into one thing; all of us wanted you to know that you could do anything, be anything that you wanted. Jake thought that if you knew about the Imprint you wouldn't grow as a person."

I nodded, I understood why they kept a secret from me but it didn't make it hurt any less. She kissed my forehead and walked back outside of my room. I felt my bed sag down again and let out a loud sigh.

"I get it mom, you want me to forgive Jake, but-" I stopped talking when I saw that it was Jake sitting on the corner of my bed. "Why are you in here? Didn't I leave you like twelve miles from here?"

"There's this magical new invention called walking. You should try it sometime, it gets you places," he said, giving me a crooked grin.

I didn't smile at him. "What do you want, Jake? I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, thanks to you. I need some time to heal."

His smile vanished and he took my hands in his. "Nessie, I'm so sorry that I kept a secret from you, but I thought that it was the best thing. I promise that I won't keep anymore secrets from you ever again. Please forgive me."

I took my hands out of his and let out a breath. I wanted to forgive him so much that it hurt but I couldn't just yet. He'd hurt me so bad I needed some time to sort out my feelings for him. But I couldn't fight this little voice in the back of my head telling me that he was mine. I liked that voice.

"Jake, I need some time. Can you give me that?" I asked, taking his face in my hands. "I need to think about everything."

He nodded and stood up. He kissed the top of my head and jumped out my window. I watched him run into the woods and I slid down my wall. I thought about the way his hands felt in mine and the way his face felt on my palms. I wanted to forgive him and I wanted to forgive him fast.

oOo

It was the day of Winter Formal and Alice was flitting around like a little bee trying to get me ready for it. She painted my face and curled my hair before throwing me into a dress and shoving my feet into heels.

I hadn't talked to Jake for two weeks. I hadn't even saw him, I was about to go completely crazy and it was all my fault. I was too stubborn and I let my pride stand in the way of Jake and I being together. But I wasn't going to let it ruin my night; I was going to have a great night tonight.

I heard a car door slam outside and knew that Lex was here. Alice did the final touches on my makeup and ran out of the room. I heard my family doing the normal human thing. When I heard my father shout my name up the steps I started my descent down.

I caught the glances if everyone and a certain brown eyed look made me trip on the last step. Jasper caught me and put me on my feet.

"It's not very ladylike to focus on man when you're going out with another," Jasper whispered. "Just like your mother."

I heard my mother thump him in the back of the head and I started to laugh. I looked over and saw Lex, he looked crazy uncomfortable. I figured I would to if I walked into a house of vampires and my date's mate. Yeah, I have a complicated life.

"You look so beautiful, Ren," Lex said, placing the corsage on my wrist. "I'm crazy lucky to have you as my date tonight."

I heard Jacob let out a growl and I just rolled my eyes. "Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and smiled at my family before walking outside with our arms linked. He opened my door for me and waited for me to get inside to shut the door. Once he got inside we were off to the Winter Formal.

When we got there I saw a lot of guys checking me out and I got really uncomfortable. Lex didn't seem to notice; he just wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked into the gym. There were snowflakes strewn all across the gym and it looked kind of pretty, for a school gym anyways.

"I'm going to go find Carson and Alyssa," I said, pulling my arm out of his. "Will you go get us some punch?"

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. I squirmed slightly, it felt weird for anyone to do that other than Jake but I didn't say anything. I walked around until my eyes landed on Carson's red head next to Alyssa's blonde one. They were standing in the corner talking to Lucas.

"Hey you guys, are you having fun yet?" I asked throwing my arm around Lucas' arms. "You look like you're having a ball."

I heard Lucas suck in a breath but not say anything. I looked over at the girls and saw them gawking at me. I cocked my head to the side and waited said, "What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?" Carson quickly backpedaled "No! You just like really pretty. Did Alice do your make up and hair? Because she did an amazing job on it." I smiled and nodded. Then Alyssa spoke up, "It looks like Lex is looking for you, so you better go find him. He looks kind of anxious."

I nodded and walked over to him. As soon as he spotted me he placed his hand on the small of my back and whispered tersely, "Where have you been? I've looked every where for you. You're my date and you should be with me."

There were little alarms going off in my head about his possessiveness. I wasn't into being told what to do; I was insanely pigheaded about a lot of things. Thinking this I pulled him into the hallway and into a secluded corner.

"What's wrong with you? I'm not your property," I said, anger seething out of me. "I told you where I was going, it's not like I was hiding from you or anything."

His nostrils flared and I saw his eyes harden in anger. Before I knew it he drew back and backhanded me across the face. I felt my eyes start to water and my nose start bleeding. I usually didn't register pain so I was confused.

"That's a little message from the Volturi; don't forget about the promise your parents made," he spat at me before returning to the dance.

I whimpered and pulled out my phone. It rang twice before I heard a hello from the other side. I whimpered again before I said, "Jake, I need you to come pick me up."

* * *

><p>I know Reneesme is supposed to be bulletproof and stuff but I wanted to make her more vulnerable. So I'm sorry for any out of character-ness.<p>

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting outside on the steps of the school when Jacob pulled up. I wiped the tears off of my face and slipped into the Rabbit. I looked out the window until he took my chin in his hand and turned me around to face him.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

I felt him start to shake and I knew that I had to calm him down. I knocked his hand off of my chin and took his face in my hands. I locked eyes with him and said, "Breathe with me. Slow it down and focus on the sound of my voice. I need you to calm down and hold me. I need you to love me."

When my words sunk it he pulled me over onto his lap. "Are you being serious? Do you want to give us a try?"

I nodded rapidly and connected our lips. His hands knotted in my hair and pulled me closer to him. I needed him to be close to me, to keep me safe. I had never done anything in my whole life that made me feel safer.

When we broke apart he laid his forehead against mine. "Now are you going to tell me who did this to you? Or you can just kiss me like that again."

I smiled and said, "I'll tell you and my family together. Will you take me home, please?" I tried to get up but he kept me securely on his lap.

"I won't let anything happen to you but I have to keep you close to me," he whispered as he took the car out of park.

The whole time we were driving he kept whispering little things in my ear. I couldn't help but giggle at them and burrow deeper into his warmth. He just tightened his arm around my waist and drove swiftly through the rain spattered roads.

Once we made it to the house Jake put me on his hip like a child and packed me inside. Mom and Dad were standing at the door waiting anxiously for us to get inside.

I slid down from Jake and wrapped my arms around dad's waist. "Daddy, I'm scared. What promise did you make to the Volturi about me?"

He froze in my grip and asked, "What are you talking about? We didn't make any sort of promise to the Volturi especially not about you."

My mom locked eyes with him and shook her head. He tensed again and whispered down to me, "You're always safe here. Don't ever doubt that, sweetie."

I pulled away from him and said, "Why should I be scared if you didn't make any promises to them? Are you lying to me again?"

He ignored me and said, "Jacob I want you to take her to Emily's and stay with her there. She'll be safe there."

I stomped my foot and placed my hands on my hips. "I am not going any damn where until you tell me what's going on!"

"Definitely Bella's daughter," Emmett quipped and I threw a vase at his head with lightening speed.

He caught it with ease and threw it back at me just as quickly. I let it hit the wall behind me, exploding into a million tiny shards, and I walked up to my father. "I am tired of being lied to. I deserve to know the truth for once in my life."

"Everything will be revealed in time, Renesmee. Right now you just need to go with Jake," mom said, taking my hands in hers.

I slumped in defeat and walked over to Jake. He tried to get me to smile but I just walked out to his car and waited for him. I was leaning against it when he came outside.

"Pouting isn't very becoming of you. Why don't you stop it," he said, letting me inside and driving away. "Seriously Nessie, you're starting to bum me out."

I looked over at him and said, "Why does everyone think that they need to lie to me? I'm mature and I can handle it. Why does everyone treat me like I'm six years old?"

"Because you are six years old?" Jake said, turning off onto Emily's driveway. "Techniqually that is how old you are, right?"

I ignored him and stomped into Emily's house. Seth was sitting on the couch with Hunter asleep in his lap. Jared was passed out on the floor with Lily sprawled next to him and Jared underneath her. I couldn't help but smile at them all when I felt a hand on my lower back.

"Why are you here, Nes? Is there danger on the horizon?" Paul asked, throwing an arm over my shoulders. "Bloodsuckers rising again?"

I shrugged him off and went to sit by Seth. "I wish I knew what was going on but no one will tell me anything. I'm tired of being kept in the dark."

"Life sucks and you deal with it. Why can't you understand that?" Jake asked, walking in. "Maybe the secrets are for your own safety, did you ever think about that?"

"I can take care of myself; did you ever think about that?" I quipped back, jumping up and brushing past him to go outside.

I heard the door slam and I knew that Jake was following me outside. I kept walking into the forest until he grabbed my hand and pinned me to a tree. My hands were above my head and his mouth was hot against mine.

I groaned and kissed him back with fervor that was completely knew to me. I tugged his bottom lip into my mouth and jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist. One of his monster hands held up both of mine and his other clasped my waist, holding me in place.

When breathing became a necessity I broke away gasping. He just kissed his way down my neck and to the bust-line of my dress. I knew that he was marking me as his and I couldn't bring myself to make him stop, it felt too damn good.

He looked up at me and we locked eyes. "I love you so fucking much, Nessie. It's immeasurable."

I whimpered and said, "I love you so much too, Jake. Kiss me and stop talking. We'll talk later; we have all kinds of time."

He smirked and pressed his lips against mine again. I wrenched my hands out of his and clutched his neck in them. I dug my nails into it slightly when he bit my lip hard enough to make it bled if I wasn't a vampire.

We broke away and he laid his forehead against mine. "You're mine always and forever. You remember that and don't ever be with anyone else. I'm the only one who gets to hold you like this and hear you whimper."

I groaned at his words and knotted my fingers in his hair. We so weren't going back to Emily's any time soon.

* * *

><p>I haven't had internet in a week so this is crazy late. I'm sooo sorry, I hope you guys aren't too mad :3<p>

Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

After awhile we slowed down and just stood looking at each other. I felt like I could read his mind if I dug deep enough but I didn't want to disrupt what was happening. Something was changing between us and I didn't know what it was. I felt my walls being pushed down and my soul mixing in with his, I felt like I knew everything about him.

"Nes, I feel so close to you right now," he whispered, not breaking eye contact with me. "I've never felt this close to anyone before."

I nodded and leaned my forehead against his. "I feel like I know everything about you, like were connected to each other."

He didn't say anything but he didn't have to. I knew what he wanted to say without him voicing it aloud.

I didn't want to let go of him ever but I knew we had to go back home. My father would be getting worried by now and I'm sure mom was doing her best to keep him calm.

"We need to go back home before they send a search party out for me. Even if I don't want to go right now," I said, nuzzling my face into Jake's neck.

"I'm going to go shift and you can ride on my back okay?" He said dropping my feet to the ground and letting me go. Then he pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to me. "Hold this for me?"

I felt my cheeks heating up as I nodded and watched him lope off into the bushes. Soon enough I saw my wolf running back out to me. I smiled and knotted my fingers in his soft fur before I jumped onto his back.

The feeling of him under me brought back memories of my childhood. I remember riding on his back into the woods and going hunting. To this day I still wouldn't hunt with anyone but him, something I started doing when I was a toddler. I always felt so safe with Jake, like nothing could ever hurt me.

I buried my face in his fur as we ran through the woods. I felt myself start to fall asleep to the almost silent paw falls on the hard packed forest floor. His familiar scent did nothing to fight against it and I was asleep in minutes.

Soon enough I felt hands grabbing me and I knew we were home. Judging by the smell of them it was my dad. He let out a slight hiss at my smell and lay me down on my bed. I heard mumbling outside my door as I pulled on flannel pj bottoms and a tank top in a daze. Soon enough Jake was in my room with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"I have strict orders from your father to spend the night guarding you. He and your mother are going to Italy with Carlisle and Esme to talk to the Volturi. Jasper and Alice are staying in the main house while Blonde and Emmett go out hunting. So we have this house to ourselves," Jake whispered into my ear, kissing my neck softly.

I smiled and leaned back into him. I felt the bobby pins in my hair pushing into my head and I knew that I needed to take it down. I pushed reluctantly out of Jake's arms to go into the bathroom and take down the remains of my Formal hair.

When I pulled out the last bobby pin my curls tumbled down my back in waves and I shook them out. I saw the bruise forming on my face after I took off my makeup but thankfully my split lip had healed itself. I figured Jake would make a big deal out of it but he would end up calming down after a couple of minutes so I walked out.

He was reclined back on my bed with his eyes trained on the bathroom door. When he caught sight of my bruised face he was up and in front of me before I could blink. His thumb was running over it lightly as he locked eyes with me.

"I could kill that prick with my bare hands," Jake muttered under his breath. "Nobody will ever lay a hand on you ever again, I can promise you that."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his torso and lay my head on his chest. I heard his steady heartbeat under my ear and let out a content hum. I had always loved being in Jake's arms and now I knew why; we were made for each other.

He lifted me up and carried me over to my bed and lay me down. He lay down beside me and pulled me onto this chest. His ran his fingers through my hair soothingly in a steady rhythm that had my eyes becoming heavy. Before I knew it I was gone to the world.

I was alone in the woods after night fall and I couldn't hear anything around me. Not any creatures or wind, it was deadly silent. I was digging my nails into my palms out of nervousness when I heard foot steps behind me. I knew I should run but my feet were glued to the ground.

Suddenly there was a pale white face in front of me that I didn't recognize. His skin was wrinkly and as thin as paper. His eyes looked like they held the secrets of the entire world and felt the burden of it. When his thin fingers wrapped around my wrist I felt a volt of electricity spike through my arm.

"You're family made us a promise when you were but an infant. I want them to keep good on it," he said in a voice like the rustle of autumn leaves.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I forced out from my clenched jaws.

"Don't worry about that, little one. You're family remembers the deal and I'm sure they'll share it with you soon. If not the blood will be on their hands," he whispered.

Once he was done I woke up screaming. I felt Jake bolt up in bed beside me and pull me into his lap. He started to rock me and whisper to me. I tried to calm my tears and breathing but I couldn't.

"Nessie, you're safe. I've got you, I won't let anyone hurt you," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. "You're always safe in my arms; I won't let anyone hurt you."

I whimpered and took his hands in mine. I need to be close to him so I straddled his waist and lay my head on his chest.

"I need you to be close to me, Jake. Please," I whimpered into his neck.

"I'll be as close as you need me to be. I promise," he whispered to me, kissing the top of my head softly.

I didn't sleep soundly the whole night, I kept waking back up. I knew I kept Jake up with it but I couldn't seem to find a comfortable spot.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I can't sleep," I whispered.

"It's fine, I have you in my arms to keep me happy," he said. "You're all I'm ever going to need and I hope I'm all you're ever going to need."

I smiled and whispered back to him, "You're all I've ever wanted. I don't remember ever wanting to be with someone other than you."

I felt him freeze beneath me and I knew that I had hit a nerve. "Nes, I love you with every part of me but you know I was in love with your mother before you."

I nodded and rolled off of him. I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes so I turned my back to him, hiding my face.

He ran his hand up and down my back as he whispered in my ear, "I thought I was in love with her but I wasn't. I didn't know what love was until I met you, Nes. You're the reason I wake up in the morning, the reason I breathe."

I didn't turn around but I let him keep holding me. I wasn't going to give in completely, but I had to be close to him after my dream.

_We're so talking about this in the morning, Jake._

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry that this is so late but my internet is shit lately. Review anyway?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning freezing cold. I looked around but I couldn't seem to find Jake anywhere. He wasn't in bed with me anymore and I couldn't smell him anywhere in the house nor could I hear him. I started to get worried so I jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway and into the kitchen.

I let out a breath of relief when I saw Jake standing at the stove cooking. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed between his shoulder blades. He let out an appreciative hum and continued to cook whatever was in the pan.

"Are you hungry, doll? I'm making pancakes and bacon," he said, flipping over the pancakes and turning around to look at me.

I smiled and slid my arms up to wrap around his neck. I pulled him down to my level and stood on my tiptoes to place a kiss on his lip. He smiled and picked me up to sit me on the counter so he could reach me easier.

I smelled something funny but I couldn't quite place it. Once I recognized it, I pushed Jake away and shouted, "Jake, the pancakes are burning! Get them before they catch on fire!"

He groaned and pulled away from me. He took them off the burner and sat the pan in the sink before running water over it. He turned off the stove and gave me a rueful smile.

"I think I burnt breakfast. Do you have any cereal?" Jake asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sorry, I messed it up. I was trying to do something good for you."

I took his face in my hands and I made him lock eyes with me. "You don't have to make me breakfast to make me love you, I already do. As long as you love me and keep me safe we're perfect."

His cheeks tinted a pink color and he kissed my forehead. "Well when you put it that way I promise to love you and keep you safe for the rest or our lives."

"We're both going to be around a while so I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into," I said with a smile, wrapping my arms around his neck again.

"I'm fully aware of what I just promised. I can't break it even if I wanted to," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Did you know that you're the only boy I've ever loved?" I asked, leaning my head against his shoulders. "What about you? Who all have you loved in your life?"

His face turned grave and he locked eyes with me again "Well I guess now would be as good of a time as any to talk about your mother and I. It's something that we're going to have to talk about eventually, why not now?"

I nodded and jumped off of the counter. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch with Jake next to me, a knot forming in the bottom of my stomach. Did I really want to hear about his past with my mom? Wasn't that just a fight waiting to be had?

"I was in love with your mother when I was sixteen. I fought for her but she picked your father and I resented it at first. Then they gave me you and I realized that I'd never been in love with Bella like I thought I was because you made me realize what love really felt like."

I felt tears burning my eyes so I blinked to clear them before I said, "I don't know what to say about this. How do I respond to you being in love with my mother? I mean I've known about it pretty much my whole life but I've never really thought about it too much."

"I want you to know that you're the only that I want. When I saw you every feeling that I thought I had for your mother completely vanished and you were the only one that I saw," Jake explained, kissing the top of my head lightly.

I took a deep breath and said, "I believe you and I want to be with you. I'm going to forget about everything you just told me about my mother and just remember the things you told me about your feelings for me."

He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped me up tight in his arms. I felt my heartbeat slowing down as did my breathing. He traced his hands up and down my back as he kissed up and down my neck. He bit into it slightly and I knew that he was leaving his mark on me.

"Who's the vampire in this relationship?" I asked, knotting my fingers in his hair. "Wolfie, you're crossing your boundaries."

"I'll be whoever I want to be and you're going to like it, Miss Cullen," Jake whispered huskily, sucking his mark on my neck.

I groaned and scooted closer to him. I used my hands in his hair to pull his mouth up to mine and start kissing him. I ended up flat on my back with Jake straddling me.

I pulled away and said breathlessly, "What if Rose or Emmett walks in right now? This doesn't exactly look innocent."

Jake shrugged and said in a gruff whisper, "I've waited for this for six years. I want to kiss you and hold you because you're mine. I want to mark you so everyone knows that you're mine."

I couldn't hold in my moan as I arched my back to get closer to his wicked mouth. I felt him smile against my throat as he continued his attack. There was no way he knew the effect that he had on me, the way he made my knees weak.

I heard a knock on the door and we both froze. "We're knocking before we enter so that we don't see anything that we shouldn't. I am armed to kill, Wolfie!"

I couldn't help but giggle at Rose's reaction. I knew that she didn't like Jake that much, she just put up with him because she knew how important he was to me.

Jake rolled off of me and sat up. He pulled me into his lap and hid his face in my neck, letting out a groan. "You're fine, come on in."

Emmett pushed the door open with a smile on his face. I knew that he approved of us but he never missed a chance to make fun of us. In all honesty, I would be if he stopped.

"You couldn't wait for us to be out of hearing distance before you jumped her? What does that say about you, Jacob old boy?" Emmett said, elbowing Jake as he sat down on the couch next to us. "Lucky Edward isn't here or he'd have you hanging up by your dick by now."

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Rose. She was glaring a hole into Jake with her eyes and digging her nails into her hand. I knew she and Jake didn't get along but she was never this hostile to him.

"Rose, what's wrong with you?" I asked, getting off of Jake and placing my hands on her shoulders. "Did something happen?"

"You're only six years old and he's already trying to get in your pants. What kind of protector does that?" She said with a sneer. "Is it mating season already, mutt?"

I took her wrist in my hand and dragged her outside and into the main house. I sat her down on the couch and fixed her with my best reprimanding look. "Rose, I love you to death, but you have to get used to the fact that Jake and I are in love. We have an Imprint and it's impossible to ignore it.

"I may be only six years old but I have the body of a sixteen year old and the mind of a twenty year old. That means that I'm ready for older things; this is a talk that I'm going to have to have with my dad later on too," I said, sitting down next to her.

She nodded and pulled me in for a hug. "I know that, but I still see you as that baby I held in my arms; the one that I was trying to protect from the whole world. Can you cut me some slack?"

I hugged her tight and whispered, "Of course I can, I love my Aunt Rosie."

* * *

><p>Yep, I thought I should get a little bit of fluff in there before the drama started to hit again. Soon enough there's going to be Volturi up in there and even more sexual tension. The rating my end up going to an 'M' just a warning.<p>

Review for NessieXJake fluff?


	11. Chapter 11

Jake and I were lying on the couch, snuggled up and watching movies. Right now we were watching Beauty and the Beast and I was singing along to Be Our Guest. I could feel Jake laughing behind me but I continued to sing along.

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Get your worries off your chest. Let us say for your entrée, We've an array; may we suggest: Try the bread! Try the soup!" I sang, watching Lumière dance around the mansion.

"What is it with girls and Disney movies?" Jake asked, running his hands up and down my back. "I don't understand; they're not that good."

I gasped and flipped us over. I pinned him down on the couch and used my full strength to hold him there. "What did you say?"

He gave me a smile and said, "I don't like Disney movies, they're not as good as everyone makes them out to be."

I let out a growl and bit him. I broke the skin and felt his blood enter my mouth; the warmth of it was lovely and the taste made my taste buds explode. I wanted to drink it all but I only took one mouthful before I pulled back to look at him.

He had his head thrown back and his eyes were closed. I started to freak out, what if I'd hurt him? Oh my God, I would never forgive myself if I did.

"Jake? Are you okay?" I said letting go of his arms and taking his face in my hands. "Talk to me, please."

Suddenly he had me pinned on my back. He manacled my hands above my head and his face was less than an inch away from mine. "That's was the sexiest thing I've ever had done to me."

I giggled when he started sucking on my neck lightly. I heard a car door shutting outside and I felt Jake snap out of it and roll over behind me again. I pressed play on the movie that had ended up being paused and lay back on my side. I felt Jake's hand squeezing my sides lightly and his lips pressing to the back of my neck.

My parents walked into the living room and I could tell that something was bothering them. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"We need to tell you about the promise we made to the Volturi," Dad said, sitting in the floor right in front of my face. "We promised them that they could come in and check in on you anytime they wanted to see if you were following the orders that they set."

"I haven't done anything bad to anyone. I'm a good vampire," I said, sitting up with Jake's arms around my waist comfortingly.

"That's what we told them but they want to come check that we're telling the truth. They'll be here tomorrow so you're going to stay home from school and let them watch you," mom said, taking my hands in hers.

"Jake can stay with me, can't he?" I asked, scooting closer to him. "I don't know if I can handle this without him."

"Yes, I didn't even think about making him leave," dad said. "Even if I'm not a big fan of him; the Volturi could change their minds and attack. Jacob could be one of the only things that could keep you safe."

I heard Jake let out an almost silent growl and tighten his grip on my waist. "I swear to you that I won't let anyone ever hurt her. I don't give a damn if they're vampire royalty or not."

I couldn't help but smile at his naïve attitude. There was no way he would live through a Volturi attack. I didn't want to say anything that would burst his bubble so I just let him go on thinking that he could kick their ass.

"I would greatly appreciate that, Jacob. I'm about to ask you something that I hope I won't regret," my dad said, running a hand through his hair. "Will you stay with Nes in her room and watch over her. If anything goes amuck up there I will be up there and I will cut off anything that I see. I think it would keep her safer if you stayed up there with her."

I felt Jake's hands rubbing circles into my hipbones. "You can trust me; when it comes to Nessie there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect her."

I felt my heart surge at his words; I loved how much he adored me. "I don't know why you have to question Jake's ability to keep me safe. He did a pretty good job during the battle six years ago and I'm sure he'll do an even better job now."

He nodded and mom said, "We need to go tell Carlisle and Esme about this. Jake we really appreciate this."

"It's not a problem, honestly Bella. I love her; there's no way I would leave her here on her own with crazy vampire lords coming after her," Jake said.

They nodded and ran out of the room. I sighed and lay back against Jake's chest, this was a lot to take in. I felt it getting harder to breathe and my heart beat was getting faster. I didn't know what was happening; I just clutched Jake's hand in mine.

"Nessie, what's wrong? Your heart's racing and you're breathing really harsh," Jake said, spinning me around in his lap and locking eyes with me.

I tried to talk to him but my air kept getting harder to breathe. Everything started to get really fuzzy and I felt myself losing consciousness.

"Nessie, I need you to look at me, right at me. I want you to focus on my voice, focus on my eyes," Jake said, taking my cheeks in his hands. "I want you to fight this and stay with me."

I nodded and tried to focus. "Nes, I need you to breathe with me okay?"

I nodded and tried to copy his steady breathing. I sucked in breath and held it for a couple of seconds before breathing it out with him. Soon enough I was calming down and coming back to consciousness.

"T-thank y-you, Jake; I don't know what happened," I said, leaning my head against his chest and trying to get my bearings.

"I think you just had a panic attack. Rebecca used to have them after mom died and Rachel would take her and do what I just did," he said, kissing the top of my head.

I just nodded and stayed where I was. I don't know how I was going to fight when I couldn't even handle the thought of the Volturi coming tomorrow. How was I a Cullen when I had no bravery whatsoever? Wasn't that a birthright?

* * *

><p>This chapter was short and I'm sorry. I hope you're still reading :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

So this is late and I apologize but I just lost interest in this story. There's probably only going to be one more chapter.

There's a link to her outfit on my profile. Just go into her clothes link it's pretty obvious which one it is.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a pounding headache. I groaned and burrowed my way into Jake's chest to try and get away from the light. He let out a sleepy sigh and stood up, throwing me over his shoulder. I was too tired to say anything so I just let him take me to my bedroom.<p>

I felt his steady heartbeat under my ear and I let the sound of it lull me back into slumber. Soon enough I felt my back hit the softness of my bed but I didn't feel it give with Jake's added weight. I shot up and saw him getting ready to jump out my window.

"Where are you going, Jake? I thought you said that you were going to keep me safe," I whimpered, pulling the blanket up to my armpits to fight the cold of the open window.

He froze and turned to face me. "I am but I need to shift for a minute or two to calm my nerves. I wasn't going to leave the grounds or anything; I was going to stay close enough to hear everything."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist, his heat filling me up. "Take me with you, I'll wait while you run and then we'll come back here. I'm too afraid to stay by myself."

I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me close to him. He kissed the top of my head and said, "I'm afraid that if you're out in the woods with me that I won't be able to keep a good eye on you."

"Aren't your senses better when you're in wolf form?" I asked, stepping back from him. Suddenly everything started to make sense to me, "Do you want to get away from me? Is that why you're leaving me?"

He froze and looked at me. I was as far away from him as my small room allowed me to be and I had my arms wrapped around myself protectively. Judging by the silence surrounding us I had hit the nail on the head.

"Nessie, it's not like that. I want to protect you all the time," Jake said, coming closer to me. "Please don't be mad at me."

I heard an unsaid but in his words. I pushed past him and slammed my bedroom door shut, sliding down it to sit in the hallway. My mother walked past and saw the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Nes, what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Jake?" she asked, sitting in front of me and taking my hands in hers.

"I feel like a burden to him all of the time. I think he's starting to get fed up with me," I whimpered, burying my face in her shoulder.

"You're not a burden in the slightest; I love that I'm meant to protect you," he said from the other side of the door.

"Did you hear that? He likes to protect you," she said, looking at the door. "Why don't you go talk to him about this? Maybe you can fix it."

I sighed and opened my door. Jake was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "Are you finished overreacting? Do you want a few more minutes?"

"Stop being a prick and come get me warm," I said, smiling at him. "I'm sorry that I'm a drama queen, I'm just freaked out about today."

He pulled me close and whispered, "I understand, you just need to understand that when everyone else is against you I'll always be on your side. You can always count on me."

I nodded against his chest and sighed. "I have to get ready. I feel like its judgment day, I guess it kind of is though, isn't it?"

He didn't answer and I heard the springs in my bed squeak. I moved over to my closet to try and find something to wear today. I picked out a strapless floral dress with a rose colored cardigan; I paired it with a pair of nude heels. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and put on my makeup.

During this time Jake had ran home and picked up clothes to wear today. He had on a pair of jeans and a black polo with converse. He looked adorable but completely and totally uncomfortable. I walked over and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad that you're going to be here with me. I'm so nervous," I said, kissing the side of his neck softly. "Can you feel them? My nerves I mean."

He didn't get to answer because Alice ran into the room. "Nessie, they're really close. You guys better come to the main house with me."

I nodded and walked down the steps with Jake holding my hand tightly. When we got there I saw Dad pacing the front yard and Emmett was throwing a football up in the air. Before I could even blink dad had gone over and popped the ball in his hands. Everyone was so tense.

"I know what you're talking about. Try feeling all of the emotions," Jasper said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I must have sent the thought out by mistake.

I gave him what I hope was a reassuring smile as we all walked into the house. Esme and Carlisle were standing next to the door trying their best to look carefree. Suddenly the atmosphere changed and everyone froze in their spot. The Volturi had arrived.

The leader of the coven walked inside making me tighten my grip on Jake's hand. Caius locked gazes with me and he said in his whisper like voice, "Look at the Cullen child, she's all grown up. I wonder if she's staying with the code."

I felt Jake's nails digging into the top of my hand but I didn't let it go. I held my ground and with my head held high said, "Yes, I have stuck with the code very well. I am a very subtle hunter and very responsible with all of my endeavors."

"You're most definitely Edward's daughter, you'll say anything as long as it's what I want to hear," he said, taking my chin in his hands. "I, on the other hand, am going to read your thoughts to see if they've been as pure as you're making them out to be."

I knew he was searching through my mind, trying to find anything that would tell him I was a bad seed. When he pulled back and his lips stretched into a hideous smile I felt my pulse accelerate. People didn't smile like that unless they found something that you had kept hidden.

"You're not as innocent as you're making yourself out to be, are you Miss Cullen?" he said, eyeing Jacob.

"That's not breaking the rules but I still think it should be talked about," Marcus said, stepping forward and staring at Jake. "Does she drink your blood often?"

I heard everyone in the room let out surprised gasps and I felt my cheeks heating up. I didn't want anyone to know about that, it was something just for Jake and I. Damn it, shit was about to get awkward.

* * *

><p>If you liked it, Review it :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

This is the last chapter of this story. I really liked how it turned out even if it is really short.

* * *

><p>"Renesmee, do you want to tell me what they're talking about?" My father's voice boomed in the quiet room. "I know that you haven't been drinking blood when we've blatantly told you not to, have you?"<p>

I ignored my flaming cheeks and held my head up high. "I never broke our rule; I haven't drunk human blood, Jake's a werewolf. I didn't do any damage, it was just a bite. I don't understand why it's such a big deal."

"Child that is where you are wrong, drinking blood from anything that is not an animal is against what your parents promised. The only way this can be fixed is if the boy says it was consensual," Caius said, looking over at Jacob.

"I can tell you that she's never forced me into anything before," Jacob said, standing in front of me and staring at Caius.

"You can stand and say that the Cullen child has never done anything that put your life in danger?" Caius asked, stroking his chin lightly. "If you would allow me to, I want to touch your hand and see you thoughts. That way I will know if what you're saying is true."

I saw the turmoil going on behind Jake's eyes before he said, "If it gets Nessie out of this mess I'd do anything."

Caius smiled and took Jake's hand in his. I saw a small smile appear as he read Jake's thoughts. Once he dropped the hand he looked at me and said, "You're lucky that you have this boy that would die for you. His thoughts just saved you from a long, painful death."

I flinched slightly and wrapped an arm around Jake's waist. I really needed him to anchor me down right now, it seemed like I would fly away at any time. He squeezed my shoulder tightly in his hand like he needed me to keep him too.

"I believe that you're very capable of keeping your daughter in line, Edward. As long as it stays this way we won't ever have a problem," Caius said before they all disappeared out the door.

It was completely silent until Emmett started to giggle. "What were you thinking, man? You let her drink from you? That's such a pansy move, bro."

I pushed my way out of the house and ran until I couldn't hear them anymore. I slid down a tree and tried to catch my breath. I knew that I shouldn't have run off like that but I really needed to be alone with my thoughts.

I heard a twig snapping behind me and I jumped to my feet. I recognized the heartbeat automatically and wrapped my arms around Jake's waist. I let the thumping of it calm my breathing before I pulled back to look at him.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. I honestly didn't think that he would read my mind and then say what he saw out loud," I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"I'm not mad at you; you didn't make him say any of that stuff. You're the one that got violated in that situation not me," he said, holding me at arm's length, gripping my shoulders lightly.

I sighed and tried to make light of the situation. "Do you still need to shift? I know you didn't get a chance to do it earlier."

He let go of me and hid behind a bush before loping out to me in wolf form. I knotted my hands in his fur before he started to run around the clearing we were in. I couldn't fight the smile that made its way to my lips. He was always so free when he was a werewolf; it was one of my favorite things about him.

He ran over to me again and started to nudge my calves with his nose. I squatted down and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his fur. The smell of the forest and him calmed my nerves more than I ever thought possible.

"I love you so much, Jake. Without you I wouldn't know what to do," I whispered, tugging his ear playfully. "You make my life okay, even when I'm so afraid it won't be."

He let out a quiet growl and licked the side of my face. When he pulled away from me I sat in the middle of the clearing and watched him run. I knew in that moment my life was going to be okay; I had the perfect man and the perfect family. I had people who were always going to be there for me and you couldn't beat that.

I hadn't noticed Jake's shift until he flopped down on the grass in front of me. "You know that my heart is forever yours right? No one else can ever have it."

I kissed his forehead and took his cheeks in my hands. "You're all I want now, you're all I'm going to want tomorrow, Hell you're all I'm ever going to want. My heart is forever yours as well."

I knew how cheesy this all sounded but it was really what I wanted. This was my forever and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>You're all perfect and beautiful; thank you so much for reviewing and subscribing to me. It means the world to me that you all enjoy my writing, thank you a million times over :)<p> 


End file.
